1. Field
The following description relates to a video surveillance technology, and more particularly, to a video surveillance system for preventing the exposure of an uninteresting object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Publication Patent No. 10-2007-0009918 (Jan. 19, 2007) proposes a technology for pixelating a specific part of an image.
The present invention proposes a technology that excludes objects of interest and that makes distinctions of only the uninteresting objects impossible in a video captured by an IP camera, thus preventing exposure of uninteresting objects so that their personal information is protected.